


Make you Stop

by sn0wghost



Category: Death Note
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, New York City, Rating: PG13, Relationship(s), Running Away, True Love, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sn0wghost/pseuds/sn0wghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you spend your life running, it's hard to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make you Stop

All his life he’d be running, running, running. Never stopping to take a breath, because who had time to breathe when the world was getting ready to crush everything and anyone who would spend too long thinking, and too little time working. There wasn’t time to do anything but put rubber to asphalt and go, go, go.

Until he was stopped, suddenly, without warning. A wall of blond hair, long limbs and scathing remarks made him stumble. Feet that used to be so steady and reliable now would stumble, stop, wait. Wait for the scent of leather to envelope him, and feathers to tickle his nose. The feeling of bumpy, scarred skin under his fingertips caused the breath to catch in his throat. What was this? Lust? Love?

“We never did decide where we were going,” the skinny boy with the unruly grin and wild eyes broke the silence.

“New York, New York,” a mumble fell from the red head’s lips, past a cigarette half burned and onto the floor like a dream forgotten before waking.

Running, running, running, this time with a hand in his and a real destination. The crushing never truly left his chest until he took off again, the moment they settled down he was suffocated, lost himself in games and drugs until the blur became more real to him than the boy he called his own.

Green eyes met blue, nails met backs, hips met cheeks and screams met the night sky and turned it darker still. Running, running, they fell further and further in to each other; running in to one another as if the destination of themselves was far more important than that of the biggest city they had ever dared to once visit, and claim a name for themselves.

In the bustling of the streets, their feet slapping against the pavement - two perfect steps, synchronised, Doc Martens vs. Jimmy Choos - the pressure lifted and all that could be felt was fingers on his neck, breath on his cheek, the closeness of everyone but most importantly Him. He, the one who took him back and back and forth and around. Him, the boy who found him and chose him before he had even found himself.

The clocks chimed and the taxis made their screaming vomit and people dressed as Jesus tried to sell cocaine like it was gold dust when in fact it lined the street, but none of it compared. Not to Him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't guess, this was Matt and Mello. Sort of from Matt's P.O.V? I haven't written 'fics (properly) since I was about 17, and I'm almost 22 now. But I promise if you stick around, things will (probably) get better.
> 
> Let me know what you liked/didn't like? It'd be appreciated. And hey, thanks.


End file.
